


Jealous Much Babe?

by lanadelreysdxughter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous, jealous boyfriend, night out, possessive, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelreysdxughter/pseuds/lanadelreysdxughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this guy that won't stop flirting with you at the bar, and Brock, your boyfriend, gets really protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Much Babe?

**Author's Note:**

> A little Brock Rumlow fluff to make your day!  
> Warning: Contains strong language, read at your own risks!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

You were at a bar with your boyfriend Brock Rumlow and your team. You were celebrating the end of a successful mission when a stranger started flirting with you.You actually found it funny because you were used to this type of guys. But from the corner of your eye, you could see your boyfriend tensing up and getting angry and you knew that if this guy kept flirting with you, he would lose his face by end of the night. So you gently pushed the guy and told him that you were taken, at that moment, Brock decided to come behind you.

"Is there any problem?", he said with a jealous tone

"No, this gentleman was just leaving, right" you said with a little smirk on your face. The guy got scared so he nodded and he finally left, you turned to see your very handsome man, and smiled at him while you wrapped your arms around him.

"Jealous much babe?" You teased

"I don't like to share what's mine love" he whispered in your ear as he pulled you for a sweet yet possessive kiss. At least he didn't try to hide it.

"Hmm hmm guys, if you didn't notice, you're about to fuck in a bar full of people" Rollins, your teammate and best friend said. "Shut up Rollins" Brock said and rolled his eyes as everyone started laughing. You? You were hiding your face in Brock's chest from embarrassment while he chuckled and gently kissed your forehead. This night was going to be interesting!


End file.
